Truth or Dare-Gundam Style
by minda
Summary: It 's out and its over and it took so friggen long!....Anywayz, I hope you enjoy this. Please R&R, thanx^^
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: i do not own Gundam Wing or anything that has to do with GW except this fic and the T.V. i use to watch GW on....^^  
  
Hmmmmm......i guess i'm in a hyper and funny mood, i can't be sure-i'm always the same...oh well. Anywayz, someone has probly already done this before, but i haven't seen any truth or dare GW fics....but if u have, tell me and i'll delete this fic, unless u don't want me to delete it^^- i hate copying people....now, on with the fic....  
  
Truth or Dare-Gundam Style  
  
"I'm bored" complained Hilde, sun-bathing by the pool.  
All the Gundams were at Relena's house for summer vacation, since they all led normal lives once again.   
" I'm bored too" added Duo, who did everything Hilde did and seconded everything she said. They were all becoming suspicious to Duo's feelings towards Hilde.....  
" How about we play truth or dare!" exclaimed Cathy.  
  
*Remember: Cathy and Trowa are not brother and sister in my fic^.~*  
  
"Truth or dare is such a childish game, we're 19!" said Wu-Fie, over-reacting just a bit.  
"I don't think its that childish" said Trowa, who smiled sweetly at Cathy. Everyone gagged, they had known for a long time that Trowa liked Cathy, they just didn't know if she felt the same way.....  
"Ya Wu-Fie, we can act childish if we want to!" exagerrated Sally. Wu-Fie and Sally started another one of their usual arguments.....  
" I think we should play the childish game" said Heero simply" could be fun"  
"Well, if Heero's in so am I" said Quatre.  
" Me too!" yelled Dorothy.  
"I guess so, if everyone else wants to..." agreed Wu-Fie.  
Everyone agreed.   
Relena then slipped a 20 dollar bill in Heero's hand and they all started to play...  
  
" I start" called Relena " Hilde....truth or dare?"  
" Ummmmmmm...DARE!" she said excited.  
"K, ummmm...I dare you to....kiss Duo on the lips for 20sec.!!" said Relena quickly.  
'Oooooo' and 'aaaaaaa' could be heard from the group as Hilde neared Duo, when their lips touched 'awwwwwww' could be heard as well.  
"Times up!" said a disgusted Wu-Fie.  
Hilde went back to her seat and left Duo with a sad expression on his face.  
"K, ummm...Trowa, truth or dare!" said Hilde.  
" Truth" said Trowa.  
" Thats no fun....but ok...hmmm..OH! I heard that you are in love with Cathy. And when you're 23 you plan on asking her to marry you and you're going to buy a house on a hill and you're going to have 10, no wait" Quatre whispered something in her ear" 20!! You want twenty kids!@#&%#$&@!..... Anyway, yes or no?"  
" Heh heh" he laughed nervously, seeing the look Cathy was giving him. He guessed people didn't like having their life planned out for them...  
"Well, yes or no?" persisted Hilde.  
He cleared his throat a "yes" was barely audible.  
"What was that, Trowa?" asked Cathy.  
" Yes" he said bashfully.  
"Oh, k" repleid Cathy.  
" Cathy! Truth or Dare?!" asked Trowa ambitiously.  
" Dare" she said easily, she knew Trowa would go easy on her.  
" I dare you to walk around the room three times in only your under wear!" he said, as if he had planned it, which he had.   
" I,....I..." started Cathy.  
" Have no choice" added Relena.  
Cathy got up, took of her outer garments and walked around the room, slowly, three times.  
When she sat down, everyone started cheering.  
"Thank you, thank you.....now HEERO! Truth or dare" asked Cathy, in a freakish-sort-a-voice.  
Heero didn't like the tone she was using to emphasize 'dare'.  
"Truth" he said.  
"Excellent! Now......" Started Cathy. For once in his life, Heero was truly scared.  
"Ummmmmm....lets see now....whats something Heero would never admit on a normal day....OH! Duh" Cathy whacked herself in the head " Heero, who do you want to go out with?"  
"No one" he said simply.  
"Heero, you're supposed to say the truth. Tell them what you told me the other day..." said Duo, but was stopped by Heero's hand covering his mouth.  
" Heero, if you don't tell us, Duo will....eventually" Said Hilde as she batted her eye lashes at Duo.  
Heero could feel Duo slump and go weak, he knew it was true.  
"I-I'm i-i-in love with.....*gulp*.....I'minlovewithRelena" He said quickly.  
Everyone looked at eachother with questionning faces.  
"Its Relena" said Duo, who recieved a death glare from Heero.  
Everyone looked at Relena, who was turning red by the minute....  
"Wu-Fie....truth or dare...."asked Heero suspiciously.  
  
TBC (maybe)  
  
AN: K, i'm not really good at writing humor fics, so i might not continue this...unless i get at least 5 good reviews.....i'm just not funny *whimpers*+ i have yet to start writng the sequel to 'The Pull of Time'......, Anywayz, please review, thanx......Bye bye for now^^ 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaime: i do not own Gundam Wing or anything that has to do with GW except for this fic and the T.V. i use to watch GW on^^....  
  
K, i know i should get started on the sequel to 'The Pull of Time' , but i can't think of a way to start it off....but don't worry, i'll probly be starting it this weekend. Anywayz....on with this fic^^......  
  
Truth and Dare-Gundam Style-#2  
  
"Dare" said Wu-Fie easily, after Heero had asked him.  
" This outta be good" comented Duo then snickered, he whispered something to Relena, who told Heero. For once, Heero smiled.  
"Wow....." said Trowa, looking at Heero, this must be good.  
A *gulp* could be heard from Wu-Fie.  
  
* This idea was given to me by anglefish, thanx!^^*  
  
" Wu-Fie, I dare you to seranade Sally while singing 'Man I feel like a woman' by Shania Twain" said Heero ambitiously.  
" *Gulp*....k-k...I can do that no prob!" he replied nervously.  
He started singing.....Everyone else burst out laughing.  
"Man" he said in a squeaky voice " I feel like a woman"  
" What was the last part again Wu-Fie?" asked Sally playfully.  
" I FEEL LIKE A WOMAN!! OK! haven't you ever been to Shania's concert....geez....oops, heh heh" he laughed nervously.  
" You went to Shania Twain's concert without inviting me! you're useless!" shouted Sally sarcastically  
" Hmmph....Anyway, Relena......truth or dare?" asked Wu-Fie, still red.  
"Ummmm....truth" said Relena.  
Everyone sighed, they knew she would say that.  
" Relena, what are you're feelings towards Heero? Do you still love him?" asked  
Wu-Fie.  
They all tuned in to this. They had all continually asked Relena if she was still in love with Heero, but she had continually said no.  
"Well......umm...I'm not at liberty to say" she said carefully.  
"Bull****! We hear you say that all the time in meetings! You either do or you don't!" yelled Duo, wanting to know relena's feelings for his best friend.  
It was true, even if she seemed like a normal teenager, Relena still had many meetings to attend and that was her favorite excuse.  
"I......" she looked at Heero and melted in his eyes" I.....Of course I do! I've always loved. Boy, you guys are blind"  
Just then Heero bent over and kissed Relena gently on the lips.   
" Awwwwwwww..., how cute!" said Dorothy, an idiotic smile plastered on her face. She hated public displays of affection.  
"Cathy, truth or dare?" asked Relena, blushing lightly from what just happened.  
" Dare" she answered.  
"K,.......I dare you to.....ummmm.....I can't think of anything...." said Relena truthfully.  
" I KNOW! I dare you to tell me if you like me, and it has to be the truth!!!" said Trowa excitedly.  
" Yes" said Cathy simply.  
" Huh.....what was that?" asked Trowa in disbelief.  
"You heard me, I said I liked you." repeated Cathy.  
Trowa leaned in for a kiss, like Heero had done with Relena.  
Cathy just turned her head and pushed Trowa's face away.  
"LIKE, Trowa! Not LOVE, you're a good friend" explained Cathy.  
"Poo" said Trowa simply.  
"Better luck next time......" said Cathy " Dorothy truth or truth"  
" Don't you mean truth or dare?" said Dorothy questioningly.  
" Nope, truth or truth. You would do anything someone told you to do, even if it wasn't a dare. You're no fun. Soooo..., truth or truth?" she explained.  
" Ummmmm....tough decision.....but, I'm gonna have to say....truth!" said Dorothy sarcastically.  
"K,...then ummmm...I truth you to..."Started Cathy.  
" You truth me! i thought you were taking grammer!" retorted Dorothy.  
"Anyway, I truth you to tell us what you told me about cheerleaders and beauty pagents" said Cathy defiantly.  
"I said they were all stupid" replied Dorothy, a bit nervous.  
"No you didn't! What she really said was....." started Cathy once again.  
"Fine! I'm thinking of trying out for the cheerleading team for our University's Chipmunks team and I think Beauty pagents our a good idea, good ENOUGH!" shouted Dorothy, exasperrated.  
"Ya, ya"   
" I'm fine with that"  
They all agreed. Dorothy let out a sigh of relief.  
" did you say the cheerleading team?" asked Quatre.  
"Yes" replied Dorothy.  
Everyone burst out laughing, picturing Dorothy jumping around in a short skirt shouting stupid little chears with a hole bunch of other girls. (No offense if you're a cheerleader)  
"Quatre, truth or dare?" asked Dorothy.  
" Dare " he answered.  
"K, I dare you to.....punch Cathy in the face!" Dorothy shouted.  
"Thats not allowed Dorothy" explained Relena.  
"Party-pooper....Anyway, I dare you to....hurt Cathy's feelings!" she shouted again.  
Dorothy looked at Relena, who nodded approvingly.  
" But I don't want to hurt Cathy's feelings" whined Quatre (nothing against Quatre)  
"Too bad, its a dare" said Dorothy.  
"Hmmph....fine. Cathy, Kevin Maguire doesn't like you, he's secretly going out with Lisa Shanon" he said simply.  
Cathy's face fell and a sad look came across her eyes.  
"What! Quatre, I'm gonna pound you to a pulp, then it'll be Kevin's turn" he grinned evily.  
" Wait a sec., you like Kevin M.??" asked Hilde questionningly.  
"Yes" said Cathy exasperrated.  
"Oh, ok....just wondering.....who's next Quatre?" asked Hilde.  
" I guess its Duo" said Quatre regretfully.  
"But he's no fun.....he'd do anything and tell you anything even if we weren't playing this stupid game!" complained Wu-Fie, annoyed.  
" Well, it is his turn. So Duo, truth or dare?" asked Quatre.  
" Dare dare dare dare dare dare dare DARE!" exclaimed Duo excitedly.  
"K then, I dare you to....... well first of all stop staring at Hilde, second I dare you to tape your mouth shut and keep it that way for the rest of the game" said Quatre, proud of his dare.  
"What!!!!! That isn't fair!" complained Duo, before Hilde covered his mouth with duck tape. Everyone cheered.  
" And behind door number one, we have the very rare silent Duo! on lone to us from the Metro Toronto zoo!" said Hilde, jokingly. Everyone laughed.  
" Now, who's next Duo??" asked Quatre.  
"hasgdhbsfbjvbgbb khdzfgbgb*mumbles*" said Duo difficultly.  
"What was that Duo?" asked Quatre again.  
He stuck his middle finger high in the air.  
"Hey, thats rude!" complained Quatre.  
Hilde handed Duo a piece of paper and wrote out the name Heero.   
" But thats not the order Duo" said Hilde.  
" Who gives a ****" wrote Duo.  
" Fine"  
" Heero" Duo scribbled" truth or dare"..........  
  
TBC   
  
AN: The more reviews i get, the faster the next one should be posted!^^ thanx for all your support before and if you have any ideas that you wouldn't mind me boring, please share! thanx again. Bye bye for now^^  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: i do not own Gundam Wing or anyhting that has to do with GW except this fic and the T.V. i use to watch GW on....  
  
K, i was supposed to finish this sooner, but i had homework.....Actually, i still have homework, but lets not say anything about that....Shhhhhhhh.....Anywayz, i hope you enjoy this fic. and if you want more after this, just review^^  
  
Truth or Dare: Gundam Style-#3  
  
"Dare" Heero answered Duo's question.  
"Heh. Heh." wrote Duo" This should be fun.  
  
*Remember: Duo's mouth is still taped shut.  
  
Hilde sighed. Duo wouldn't know how to choose a good dare if he was asked to do it himself!  
"Heero, I dare you to.....ummmm....you know! To do that thing..." Duo wrote quickly, hoping someone would help him out. They all just stared blankly at him.  
"OK, I'll just have to come up with it on my own then" Duo pondered for a bit, until a smile cracked his eyes. (AN: if you look closely, when people smile, their eyes light up)  
"Heero Yuy..." wrote Duo, slowly" I dare you to run outside and strip in front of the first person you see, all the way down to your boxers!"  
Heero suddenly started turning red from the humiliation he was about to receive.  
He walked outside and turned to come face to face with the gardener!!!!!  
That wasn't the only problem,.....he was male! and Heero was straight!  
He gulped and started his dare. The others watched from a distance at the now half-naked Heero Yuy. Now that was something you don't see everyday!  
After about 2min., Heero stopped and put his shirt back on. He turned to walk back to the house when the gardener grabbed him by the arm, licked his lips and said "Whats youre hurry". Heero's expression changed from humiliation to horrified. He ran back inside the house as fast as he could.  
Relena made a mental note to have a 'talk' with the gardener later.  
  
Back inside the house, everyone was laughing at Heero, saying how horrified he looked and also how weak.....Especially Wu-Fie....  
"Fine then...."said Heero menacingly" Wu-Fie, truth or dare?"  
"Truth" answered Wu-Fie, remembering his last dare.  
"What did you say about women last weekend, Wu-Fie?" asked Heero casually.  
"I said they were stupid little wimps that don't have an once of courage in they're bones. That wasn't hard at all....." said Wu-Fie jokingly.  
Suddenly he felt a blunt objet hit his back, hard. Then another and another.  
"OWWWWWW!" he shrieked.  
"You're right Wu-Fie, we don't need any courage to take you on!" Shouted Sally.  
"Thats enough, thats enough. Look at what you did, you hurt poor little Wu-Fie's feelings" said Quatre sweetly sickening. Quatre snickered and Wu-Fie glared.  
"Grrrrr...." growled Wu-Fie" Relena! Truth or Dare?!"  
"Dare." she said plainly.  
Everyone stared. Had Relena just said 'dare'?  
They stopped what they were doing as they all listened to Wu-Fie's dare.  
He laughed evily."Relena, I dare you to go without speaking, listening or interacting with Heero Yuy for 2 hole hours!" he smiled, proud of his dare.  
"Fine" she answered plainly.  
"W-what!!!! Thats not fair! You shouldn't put Relena through that!" shouted Heero.  
"Oh really, why not Heero? I can handle this, can't you?" asked Relena, smiling.  
"Y-yes! Of course I can! I was just saying isn't that a bit harsh for your first dare" he contradicted once more.  
"I don't find so" Relena turned to Wu-Fie.  
"Starting......Now!" said Wu-Fie, happily. Thats one couple shot down! he thoought happily. No more love and kindness during this game.....Now this should be getting interresting.....  
The look of hate and annoyance plastered on Heero's face was missed by no one.  
Duo ran out of the room with a note and something behind his back. He let the note drop on Heero's lap as he brought the object infront and snapped a picture.  
'Say cheese!' was written on the note.  
"Now this will go under my: Heero's first emotions collection." wrote Duo. His laugh could be heard whether or not his face was taped shut.  
"Hmmmmm..."said Relena, after Duo had taken the picture." Who should go next?"  
Everyone pointed to Sally.  
"Why Sally?" asked Relena.  
"Because I haven't had a turn in a long time!!" exclaimed Sally.  
"Ok then. Sally, truth or dare?" questioned Relena.  
"Truth!!" said Sally, now excited about her turn.  
"Ok then.....Tell us you're first impression of Wu-Fie" asked Relena, she whispered something to Duo, who nodded.  
"Well.....I thought he was rather handsome....." She said as she looked down.  
Wu-Fie became red and smiled shyly.  
Just then, he heard a click.  
"Say cheese!" shouted Relena.  
His face suddenly became redder, but not because of embarrasement, more due to his rage.  
"Look Wu-Fie, Relena got you back!" chuckled Dorothy as she high-fived her friend.  
"Dorothy! Truth or dare?" asked Sally.  
"Dare" said Dorothy, daring Sally to contradict her.  
"Fine, I dare you to strip to your panties and dance the maqueraina!" shouted Sally.  
"Fine....."started Dorothy.  
"While..."continued Sally"....balancing a carton of eggs on your head"  
"That is the stupidist dare I have ever heard!" exclaimed Dorothy.  
"Then will you do it?" asked Sally.  
"Do I have a choice?!" said Dorothy jokingly.  
"Nope, the eggs are in the frigde" said Relena" Duo, get t camera ready......."  
"Oh come on guys!! Thats stupid! I've been practicing for cheerleading already!" laughed Dorothy."I know how to balance eggs on my head while dancing to rock music!"  
"Its not as easy as it looks Dorothy" said Hilde. Dorothy just shrugged and walked out of the room.   
She came back a few minutes later with the eggs and started her dare.   
Once or twice the eggs came close to falling, but they never did. Everyone was disappointed. Dorothy handed the eggs to Relena and started to take bows.  
SPLAT!!!   
Dorothy turned around in disgust as she felt her back become gooey and wet.  
She turned to see all of her friends holding eggs and preparing to throw.  
Poor Dorothy didn't have time to scream she was hit so fast. The goop was all over the girl by the time they were done.  
She looked very angry as she turned to her friends and pointed her finger.  
"One of you is going to pay VERY dearly for this!!" she shouted. And with that, Dorothy headed upstairs to dry off and change her clothes.......  
  
If I get enough reviews (TBC)  
  
AN: i'm supposed to be starting the sequel to the 'Pull of Time' and a new Poke-fic. Anywayz, I just wanted to know if u all like this fic, so please review. bye bye for now^^ 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: i do not own Gundam Wing or anything that has to do with GW except this fic and the T.V. i use to watch GW on.......  
  
i luv writing this fic! but the problem is i'm running out of ideas for truths' and dares' so if you had any, I'd appreciate it if you donated them, thanx^^ now on with the fic.....  
  
Truth or Dare: Gundam Style-#4  
  
They were all whispering and nodding as Dorothy came down.  
"What are you all talking about?" she asked. She turned her head" Quatre! You too! Why do all my friends constantly tell secrets behind my back" Dorothy looked upset.  
"We weren't telling secrets behind you're back. We were simply talking about things you know nothing about without you" explained Quatre.  
"Oh, well if you put it that way......It makes no difference!" shouted Dorothy, annoyed" Now, who will my poor victim be....."  
Everyone pointed to someone else.  
"HILDE!!!" cried Dorothy" Truth or dare???"  
"eek!" squeaked Hilde. what had she done to deserve this?"Ummmmm.....t-truth"  
"Fine then. I bet you can't stay in the freezer for 10 min. without yelling to come out after 5min." said Dorothy easily.  
"I can too!" contradicted Hilde.  
"Prove it" said Dorothy, pursing her lips.  
"FINE!" Hilde answered as she walked over to the freezer.  
"Oh, did I mention......without any clothes on? I meant too" added Dorothy.  
Hilde nodded as she walked out of the room with Dorothy close behind her.  
"We'll be back in a sec." she commented as they left the room.  
"You don't think she'll kill Hilde, do you?" scribbled Duo.  
"You never know" answered Heero.  
Duo suddenly stood up and ran into the freezer room.  
They then heard a scream and Duo running quickly out of the room. His eyes were as wide as bowling balls.  
"What happened.....And how did you get those bumps on you're head?" questioned Relena.  
" I saw Hilde changing.......the bumps are from ice. Except one..." wrote Duo, looking down. He was embarrased.  
"What was 'the one' from?" asked Cathy.  
"Well, lets just say that tomorrow's dinner will be a bit bent" wrote Duo sadly.  
They all laughed except for Relena who complained about how much that turkey had cost.  
10 min. later, the two girls emerged from the freezer room. One shivering un-controllably.  
"How'd it go?" asked Trowa, curious.  
" B-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r" was his only response.  
"Alright then, who's next?" asked Wu-Fie.  
Hilde pointed to Trowa.  
"Give her a second to defrost, she almost became a fish-stick in there! What kind of freezer do you have anyway Relena?" Asked Dorothy.  
"Only the best. I'm not sure of the brand.....But some companies use it for chryogenic purposes" answered Relena.  
"What does that mean" wrote Duo.  
"It means that some people use my freezer to freeze living things, then bring them back to life a few years later" explained Relena.  
Hilde nodded repeatedly.  
5 min. passed until Hilde de-frosted enough for them to make out the words she was saying.  
"Trowa.....t-t-truth or d-d-d-dare" asked Hilde, chattering her teeth.  
"D-d-d-dare" mimicked Trowa.  
"I d-d-dare you t-to drink the water in t-t-the toilet l-like a d-d-d-d-dog" dared Hilde.  
"Fine, that shouldn't be too hard, but a bit gross...." said Trowa.  
Relena laughed.  
"Whats so funny?" asked Heero.  
Relena pretended not to hear him or else she wouldn't finish her dare.  
"Whats so funny?" asked Dorothy for Heero.  
"Wu-Fie was the last one in the bathroom......" she laughed harder as she heard Trowa's cry of agony as he entered the bathroom.  
"WHO WAS THE LAST ONE IN HERE!!!!!" cried Trowa.  
Wu-Fie put his head down in disgrace and shame.   
*I'm not dissing Wu-Fie, I just thought that was funny*  
Trowa came back to the group with Hilde laughing closely behind.  
Everyone noticed the strange greenish tinge Trowa's face had.  
"Trowa, whats wrong?" asked Cathy concerned.  
" I think my nose is broken" was Trowa's reply.  
Everyone laughed once more.  
" Wu-Fie, truth or dare?" asked Trowa, gulping. Everyone stayed away from Trowa, knowing he might barf very soon.  
"Dare" replied Wu-Fie, knowing Trowa wouldn't go easy on him.  
" Wu-Fie, I dare you to rip the tape off of Maxwell's mouth and sit in a room with no escape and no one there but Duo for 10 minutes" dared Trowa.  
"WHAT!! thats not a dare!! Thats cruelty! Its inhuman! Its, its, its....." stated Wu-Fie.  
"Its your dare" said Heero simply.  
"But Maxwell hasn't talked in over 2 hours! Do you how much he'll have to say!!" cried Wu-Fie.  
"Yes, now have fun you two" said Trowa, waving. His dizziness was finaly starting to disappear.  
Duo and Wu-Fie disappeared into a room.  
All of a sudden they heard Duo scream as the tape was ripped from his mouth.  
"Owwwwwwww! That hurt Wu-Man! Careful!" they heard Duo say.  
At the sound of Duo's voice, they heard Wu-Fie yell and scream.  
The rest of the gundam pilots' ran up to the door before Wu-Fie got there to make an attempt to keep it shut.  
They heard Wu-Fie's battle cries as he ramed the door over and over and over and over.  
When the 10 minutes were up, the gang opened the door to find an un-conscious Wu-Fie and Duo, who still hadn't stopped talking.  
Sally sighed as they picked Wu-Fie up and dragged him into the living room.  
When Wu-Fie woke up, they were gonna get it........  
  
TBC  
  
AN: Alright, the more ideas i get, the better the dares will be. I realize that this one wasn't as good as the other three, but i ran out of idea's! Maybe the next one should have more romance, or should it continue like this??? You decide. Anywayz, I'm gonna start writing fics for different shows while I wait for ideas and suggestios for this fic, so look out for them^^ Bye bye for now^.~ 


	5. Truth or Dare: Gundam Style-#5

Disclaimer: i do not own Gundam Wing or anything that has to do with Gundam Wing except this fic and the T.V. i use to watch GW on.....  
  
Thanx for all your ideas! I'm sorry I couldn't get this out sooner, but i'm swamped with homework! I can't believe one person could get so much, anywayz, this chapter is gonna have to be a bit short because i don't have that much time to write....so, on with the fic^^  
  
Truth or Dare: Gundam Style-#5  
  
"Thats cold!" cried Wu-Fie as he awakened to find someone dabbing cold water on his face.  
"Sorry Wu-Fie" said Sally sympathetically" But you just passed out and we had to wake you up..."  
"Hmmph" was Wu-Fie's only reply. Sally shrugged and walked back to her seat.  
"Soooo...Wu-Man....whos next?" asked Duo casually.  
"You are. Truth or Dare." asked Wu-Fie calmly.  
"Ummm...Dare, no no. Wait. Ummm...truth, no, dare, truth....no dare, I'll go with dare!" answered Duo excitedly. He was excercising his voice. Everyone put their hands to there ears.  
"Great then Duo, I dare you to go outside and flash the next car that goes by" said Wu-Fie mischieviously.  
"Fine" he answered.  
  
* Thanx to Tiggerkick850@aol.com for this one^.~*  
  
Everyone followed as Duo made his way outside.  
He stood on the street in front of the house for a few minutes until he finaly saw a car.  
Everyone started urging him on, except Relena.  
"Uh ohhhhh...." she whispered.  
Heero heard her, but knew better than to ask. Relena still had to ignore him for a hole other 15 min.! Heero sighed inwardly.  
Just then, Duo jumped out of the bushes, his pants around his ankles and pulled down his boxers for the oncoming passengers in the car.  
Relena started laughing loudly, she couldn't stop!  
"Whats the matter Relena?" asked Cathy.  
" Thats.....*giggle*....my brothers.....car!" she burst out laughing again.  
Everyone looked at eachother, horror written across their faces.  
"Oh, don't worry guys" said Relena reasuringly " He knew we would probably be playing truth or dare. I just feel bad for Duo, I mean, he just let his ex-enemy see his a**!" said Relena, starting to laugh once more. This time, everyone joined in.  
"Whats so funny guys?" asked Duo as he made his way to the group while doing up his belt.  
"Nothing Duo" answered Relena quickly.  
"OK then....." said Duo, un-reasured.  
They made their way back inside the house.  
"Hey Duo!" shouted Hilde, catching up to him " Nice butt!" She slapped his 'butt' and ran to catch up with her friends.  
Duo blushed furiously.  
"Did you guys hear what she just said!!" cried Duo happily "She said she liked my butt!"  
"I'm sure she wasn't the only one....." said Heero, as he rememered the look on Noin's face. Wu-Fie and Quatre started laughing once more.  
"Really guys, whats so funny?" asked Duo.  
"Nothing, nothing Duo" answered Heero for the group.  
"I wasn't asking you! You never find anything funny! You're so boring....I don't know how Relena could ever love you...." retorted Duo.  
He recieved a growl from Heero and a punch in the face. His friend was obviously still very touchy on the subject of 'Relena'.  
"Sooooo....how many more minutes....." before Quatre could finish his question, Heero replied.  
"7 minutes, 34 seconds" said Heero plainly.  
"Ok then,....Anyway Duo, do you really want to know what was so funny?" questionned Trowa.  
"Yes yes yes yes yes.....!" came his reply.  
"Well...., Here it comes now...." answered Wu-Fie.  
They all looked down the hall to see Relena's brother, Milliardo, and his fiance, Noin, come walking down the hall.  
"You don't mean...." started Duo. Paling quickly.  
"Yes, they do" came Noin's reply. She winked and everyone laughed.  
Milliardo became redder with anger.  
"Relena, we knew you would be playing truth or dare, but don't you think you're going a little far?" asked Milliardo worriedly.  
She shrugged.  
"I'm going to have to ask you all to stop playing....." started Milliardo.  
"Wait! You can't! " stutered Relena" I ummmm... have to finish my dare first!" She knew everyone was having a good time and she didn't want to ruin it.  
"And what might that be?" asked her brother suspiciously.  
"I have to ingore Heero for an entire 2 hours...." she replied slyly.  
"Ohhhhhh...well in that case, mind if we join you?" asked Milliardo.  
They all looked at eachother, then nodded.  
This should be good..... Thought Heero.  
"Great!" exclaimed Noin. "So, whose turn is it then?"  
Heero whispered something to Duo.  
" Milliardo" called Duo, a grin appearing on his face" Truth or dare?".....  
  
TBC  
  
AN: K, i realize that one kinda sucked, but like i said before, i didn't have a very long time to write,.....so anywayz, i'm gonna make the next one much better, promise. Oh, and if you have any good ideas for Milliardo, please share....Bye bye for now^^ 


	6. Truth or Dare- Gundam Style-#6

Disclaimer: i do not own Gundam Wing or anything that has to do with GW except this fic and the T.V. i use to watch GW on.....^^  
  
A/N: Hi! i finally got this out.....and i am working on another fic called 'Stay' so check that out too, its only gonna be 3 chapters long but the first chapter is already out. Now, enjoy the fic.....  
  
Truth or Dare: Gundam Style#6  
  
"Dare" answered Milliardo after duo had asked him.  
Duo laughed menacingly.  
"Perrrrrfect!" he purred like a mad scientist.  
Suddenly a shiver went down Milliardo's spine.  
"Duo, stop that!" yelled Noin ".....he gets scared easily"  
"Really?!" asked Relena.  
"Ya! You should see him at night, sometimes I think I should buy him a crib....."started Noin.  
"Enough about me! Whats the dare Duo" asked Milliardo, now red from the embarrasement.  
"The dare.....OH! the dare, right! Now lets see......a dare.....hmmmm...." said Duo.  
"Well?! What is it!" questioned Milliardo, now losing his patience along with his temper.  
"Remember what the doctor said Milliardo.....here's Mister Squeaky" Noin handed her fiance the little toy. Milliardo gladly accepted it and started breathing in and out while squeaking it.  
It was Relena's turn to become red now.  
"You have got to be kidding" she muttered quietly.  
After Duo had finished laughing, he answered Milliardo's earlier question: "Milliardo....I dare you to run over to the next door neighbors and strip, like I mean totally strip from head" duo pointed down "to toe"  
"That shouldn't be too hard!...."started Milliardo.  
"Ummmmm...brother" whispered Relena "Ms. Irving lives next door....."  
"So.......OH NO!!!!!" cried Milliardo.  
"What is it?" asked Noin, genuinly concerned.  
"Nothing......, well its just that Ms. Irving has, well, lets just say she finds Milliardo rather.....ummmm.....enticing...." answered Relena shyly.  
"Oh,.....well then this should be very interesting......" said Noin, traces of worry visible in her voice.  
  
*~~~~~~~~*  
In front of Ms. Irvings house......  
  
"Do I really have to do this?" asked Milliardo, very nervous.  
"Yes!" answered Heero.  
"Heero, buddy, pal" pleaded Milliardo, Heero just rolled his eyes "You can stop this horrible injustice..."  
"HEY!!" cried Wu-Fie "Thats my word!"  
Duo just smirked as he pushed Milliardo up to the door.  
Everyone but Milliardo hid in the bushes as the door opened.....  
"MILLIARDO!" cried the woman, pleased "What brings you here?!"  
"Ummmmm....well...." started Milliardo, but suddenly Duo started some music- swinger music.  
Milliardo turned his head for a second to see Duo's smiling face. He had been through worse than this! I can do it I can do it he told himself.  
The thin but ugly woman in front of him stood there questioningly.  
Milliardo started dancing to the beat and taking off his clothes. Everyone behind the bushes was laughing.  
"Wow! the ex-leader of White Fang sure can dance!" cried Duo, while cracking up.  
"Don't I know it" stated Noin, watching contentedly from her spot behind the bushes.  
They all just started laughing harder.  
  
Meanwhile at the front door......  
"Oh Milliardo, I never knew you felt this way! Come in please!" insisted the woman, pushing Milliardo in the door.  
He held onto the hinges tightly.  
"No no, its ok, I'm sorry to have troubled you" said Milliardo nervously.  
"Nonsense! You'll come inside" she saw him reaching for his clothes..."Oh, you won't need those either" she smiled.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" could be heard from miles around as Milliardo broke out of her grasp and ran for dear life, with only his boxers on.  
Noin came up to Ms. Irving.  
" I'm warning you: stay away from MY FIANCE!!!" yelled Noin. She turned around and started after Milliardo, followed by everyone else.  
Relena waved and smiled sweetly-"Sorry about all this....."  
Anger flashed in ms. Irvings eyes.   
"You are definetly not getting my vote next elections" cried the woman.  
"I don't need it!" retorted Relena as she walked away, back straight and head held high.  
Heero saluted the woman in the doorway and ran after Relena.  
  
*~~~~~~~*  
10 minutes later at Relena's mansion......  
  
"Hey Rel......" whispered Milliardo.  
"Ya" she aswered.  
He asked his question and Relena answered, laughing softly.  
"Great" said Milliardo, cracking his knuckles.  
"Duo,......Heero,....Quatre, Trowa and Wu-Fie......truths or dare?"asked Milliardo mysteriously.  
All the G-boys looked at eachother.  
"Is he allowed to do that?" asked Quatre.  
"I think its fair, don't you Heero?" questioned Relena.  
"Ya, I guess he can but.....Hey! You talked to me....That means, your times up!" shouted Heero happily.  
"Yep" answered Relena.  
The smile on Heero's face disappeared quickly as he remembered what he had just said.  
"I mean, thats fine.....heh heh" he laughed nervously.  
"Anyway....., back to the game" said Duo, annoyed." What should we pick guys, truths or dare?" They all looked at eachother questioningly.  
"Dare!" shouted Wu-Fie at Milliardo.  
"Fine then, I mean....perrrrrrrrfect!" Milliardo winked at Duo. Duo cringed at the thought of Zechs winking at him, yuck!  
"So, whats our dare Milliardo?" asked Trowa suspiciously.  
"Rel, they're gonna have to borrow your wardrobe for this...." said Milliardo, a smile on his face.  
"WHAT!! NEVER!" she cried.  
Milliardo's smile disappeared.  
"What! After all I've done for you!" He gave his puppy-dog face.  
"Fine fine, as long as you don't show me that face again. You looked like Mrs. Chirps bull dog, Riley." retorted Relena.  
The smile re-appeared on Milliardo's face.  
"Great! Now, I dare you guys to.......do a fashion show for us!" cried Milliardo triumphantly.  
Everyone was silent and crickets could be heard.....  
"Come on Milliardo! Thats nothing! Can't you think of a better dare?" said Wu-Fie.  
"Just you wait and see, oh, this way to Relena's dress room......" answered Milliardo, as he got up and led the G-boys to the room.  
Once there, the guys started looking for clothes.....  
"Hey,....ummmmm....guys" asked Quatre shyly.  
"Ya" they all turned around and answered.  
"What's this and where does it go?" asked Quatre, picked something out of the underwear drawer and holding it up.  
They all looked at eachother and shrugged.  
"What does it say on the tag Quatre, maybe that can give us some hint" questioned Trowa.  
Quatre squinted "All it says is.....Wonder-bra......???"  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: how'd you like this one? remember to review, the more reviews, the faster I write^.~  
Oh, and also remember to check out the other story 'Stay' the next part will be coming out soon, its an HY/RP. 


	7. Clothes, make-up, hair....

Disclaimer: i do not own Gundam Wing or anything that has to do with GW except this fic and the T.V. i use to watch GW on.....  
  
A/N: All I can say is - I am sooooooo sorry! i thought i'd have this out much sooner but then i started two other series, thinking i wouldn't get much homework and as it turns out, i was wrong.....so anywayz, heres the fic....  
  
Truth or Dare- Gundam Style- #7  
  
The guys were all in the change room choosing there outfits. The others were awaiting they're appearance as they set up a runway. Relena had a worried look set across her face.  
  
"Hey Rel, whats wrong?" asked Dorothy as she hung the curtain over the entrance to the stage.  
  
"Well....its just that I'm scared for my clothes...I mean, think of the trauma of having Wu-Fie where you while going commando!" cried Relena. She held her worried expression as the others stared at her, dumbfounded.  
  
"Can't you think of anything other than clothes!" exclaimed Sally.  
  
"One thing is for sure, you're gonna have to burn everything those guys wear....especially if they go commando....Oh well, at least it'll be funny to see them try and fit into a thong!" said Hilde happily. Everyone turned to her and started laughing until their sides hurt.  
  
Meanwhile in the changeroom......  
  
"Hey Quatre, have you figured out what that thing is....Milliardo said we had to wear the entire 'ensemble' " said Trowa, squeezing into what seemed to him like a shirt.  
  
"Nope, not yet...Hey, if we have to wear the entire 'ensemble' does that include the make-up too??" asked Quatre, trying on the 'Wonder-Bra' wherever it would fit in hopes to learn its purpose.  
  
"I guess so,...I mean, not many women don't wear make-up so I guess its considered 'part of the ensemble' " replied Heero, looking through a drawer that only seemed to hold short silk clothing.  
  
"So, who's willing to put on the face-paint stuff? Please let it be someone with some kind of experience....I hate it when people laugh at me" admitted Duo. Wu-Fie and Heero exchanged glances and smirked. Poor Duo, people laughed at him all the time....  
  
"I'm willing to apply the 'face-paint'" said Trowa.  
  
"Great, do you have experience?" asked Quatre. He did not want to be made fun of by Dorothy again, she never let things go.....  
  
"I guess you could say that...." admitted Trowa quietly. He did have to put on his own face paint at the circus.  
  
"Great! Start with me, I already found my outfit" yelled Duo as he finished zipping the...lets just say the shirt....  
  
"Hey guys, ten minutes until the curtain goes up" explained Milliardo as he came in to inspect Duo. "Ummm...Duo, are you sure that goes there?" he asked sincerely, hoping Duo would notice exactly what he was wearing.  
  
"Where do you think it could go?" replied Duo, Crossing his arms and tapping his foot. How dare someone question his fashion sense!  
  
"Ummmm...I don't know....well, carry on ladies- I mean gentleman...." he snickered at what he had just said and walked out the door to go help the others finish off the stage.  
  
Duo sat down in front of Trowa: " I want to look like this" he said simply, pointing to a picture in the magazine he was holding, it was Vogue.  
  
"Thats easy" assured Trowa. In all his years of battling enemies with Heavy Arms, he was not going to give in over a little make-up job.  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of the room....  
  
"EUREKA! I've done it! Look look!" cried Quatre, ecstatic.   
  
"What is it Quatre?" asked Trowa, his mouth full of bobby pins. He had finished Duo's face and was now moving onto his hair.  
  
"I've found out what this is! Look.....its a bonnet!" Quatre demonstrated by placing the 'Wonder-Bra' onto his head and holding the sides down.  
  
Heero nodded "Its possible, although I've never seen Relena wear a bonnet let alone that as a bonnet." explained Heero while picking out a nice, sleek silk short red dress.  
  
"Nice choice" complemented Wu-fie as he walked by holding a pair or platform sandals.  
  
"Thanks" replied Heero smiling. He then moved to fit into the little red 'dress'.  
  
"I bet I know why she doesn't wear it...." explained Quatre "Its because it takes a certain type of head shape to fit into this sort of hat, and she just doesn't have it. Lucky for me, I do" Quatre then headed towards the closet to try and find a matching outfit for his 'bonnet'.  
  
2 minutes later....  
  
They were all lined up outside the bathroom...  
  
"Hey! Are you done yet Wu-Fie, you've been in there for like, 2 and a half minutes! We don't have all day!" shouted Quatre from the line.  
  
"Ok Ok." Wu-Fie stepped out of the washroom and ran his hand up and down his leg "Silky smooth" he stated while walking into the walk-in closet to find the final touches for his outfit.  
  
Quatre walked into the washroom next and sat down in front of Trowa. "I want this look" He pointed to a picture of Cindy Crawford as Trowa decided on what colours would complement Quatre's eyes the best.  
  
5 minutes later the guys were almost all done.  
  
"It took me forever to fit into this dress..." complained Heero.  
  
"Then why did you choose it?" asked an annoyed Duo.  
  
"Just look at the way it complements my figure! How could I say no?!" cried Heero. Duo nodded, aggreeing with his friend.  
  
"Hey" said Duo walking over to Heero and Duo "I need an opinion" Wu-Fie looked down to his feet and measured his waist with his hands. "Do you think this dress makes me look fat?"  
  
The two friends shook their heads. "Definetly not" assured Duo "Oooooooo! I love your clip! Where did you find it?!" asked an awe-struck Duo after spotting a beautiful silver-plated clip perched on Wu-Fie's head.  
  
"Oh, it was just something Relena had lying around....Isn't it stunning?" said Wu-Fie proudly.  
  
"Definetly! I wish I had found that first....Hey, do you think Rel would let me borrow it after the show?" questioned Duo hesitantly.  
  
"I don't see why not" answered Wu-Fie.  
  
"Hey guys! Whadya think?" asked Quatre, walking over to the group. Trowa was just finishing in the bathroom.  
  
"Wow! Its kinda like, elegant but the bonnet makes it also look Bo-Peepish, you know, like 'Mary Bo-Peep'" complemented Heero.  
  
"Really? I was going for more of a natural-style kinda outfit...." said Quatre, disappointed.  
  
"But don't worry, it looks great on you. If I tried to pull of that skirt....well....you know" Quatre smiled as Duo said this.  
  
"Hey! We gotta get out there! Our fans await us" shouted Trowa after coming out of the washroom.  
  
"K, lets go guy.......WHOA!" Wu-Fie fell face first on the floor. Stupid heels....he thought to himself. Why girls where shoes like this I'll never know.....  
  
"Ummmm...wanna try that again Wu-Fie?" asked Duo sarcastically.  
  
"Shove it Maxwell or the next eyeshadow you'll be wearing will be blue" retorted Wu-Fie.  
  
"Oh ya, and who's gonna put it on?"  
  
"My fist" answered Wu-Fie quickly as he got up and headed over to Duo.  
  
"Ok, Ok! don't scratch the paint thats already on my face" cried Duo. Quatre and Trowa laughed as Heero just smirked.  
  
"Lets go" Said Heero. They five walked in an arrow form with Heero at the front. They were all hunched slightly forward while doing some sort of model walk.  
  
"I can't wait 'till Hilde gets a load-a me!" cried Duo ecstatic.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: The next one should be out within a few days, k? I finished all the homework projects and everything, but i'm going to Montreal Saturday...In any case, I can write from there too so look out for the next part, bye bye for now- minda^^  



	8. Fashion Show

Disclaimer: i do not own anything excpet what i do own and it is not Gundam Wing, cause i did, this story would already be an episode......if only.....  
  
A/N: Hiya! Sorry it took so long for me to get this out, but i had to finish the epiloge of another story and write chapter 4 for another story and do the ton of homework the teachers gave us, but its all good ::smiles::. So anywayz, on with the fic.....  
  
Truth or Dare- Gundam Style #8  
  
In the hallway....  
  
"OWWWW! I'm gonna get more blisters in these heals than I did from the war!" complained Duo. The worst part was, he meant it.  
  
"Suck it up Maxwell. Beauty is pain." stated Wu-Fie as he wobbled down the hall. He cried out as he hit the floor once more.  
  
It was still a ways to the runway that had been set up for them in the living room. At the rate they were going, it seemed as if they would never get there.  
  
~~~~~In the living room~~~~  
  
"What could be taking them this long!?" cried Sally impatiently. She desperately wanted to see Wu-Fie in a dress and the wait was killing her.  
  
"What do you think they're doing? Do you think they even chose matching outfits yet?" Questioned Cathy, equally impatient as Sally.  
  
"Can you imagine we actually got them to do this? Knowing Duo, he'll probably be wearing a string bikini!......I can't wait!" Hilde smiled as she thought about Duo in that outfit and gulfed down a handful of chips.  
  
"If we don't stop pigging out, Duo's the only one thats gonna be able to fit into a string bikini" stated Dorothy as she wiped her salty hands on her dress. She picked up the chips and proceeded to place them somewhere in the kitchen where they would never be found. hilde grabbed one more handful before they were taken out of her grasp.  
  
"What time is it?" asked Noin, yawning. She plopped down onto a beanbag chair and placed a pillow behind her head.  
  
"About 1:30a.m......Its 1:30! Where did the time fly?...." complained Sally.   
  
"With the pigs and the cows who jumped over the moon.." sighed Relena. She grabbed a pillow and snuggled up to it. Relena was sprawled out on the couch with her legs resting on Dorothy's lap.  
  
"I hope we don't have to wait much longer.....I don't think I'll make it...." Noin yawned once more and every other girl yawned one after the other, snoring could be heard from behind the couch......it was Milliardo.  
  
~~~~~In the long hallway~~~~~  
  
"Owww! Oh sh*t!!!!" exclaimed Heero rather loudly. He had just toppled over his own feet as he tried to manuever his way down the seemingly long hallway.  
  
"What happened? Are you Ok, it looked like that hurt?" asked Quatre concerned. He was also having difficulty, and his 'bonnet' wasn't helping much, it kept falling inot the front of his face!  
  
"No! I am not Ok! I just broke a nail....Do you know how long it took me to file these things?" complained Heero annoyed.  
  
Duo would have laughed uncontrollably, if his dress hadn't been caught on a doornob and he was flung backward. "I just had to choose spandex....." he said also annoyed.  
  
"Trowa, why aren't you falling and tripping, it makes us look like iddiots while you're just walking normally and we're tripping over our own two feet" complained Heero, Duo nodded vigorously.  
  
"All you have to do is go with the flow" he replied simply. Trowa was flanked by Quatre and Wu-Fie, each trying to keep their feet from slipping under them.  
  
Duo tried trowa's method and got the hang of it, of course, his heals weren't as large as Heero's or Wu-Fie's....  
  
Quatre also tested Trowa's method and found that he was able to run up and down the halls quite easily for the limited amount of explanation Trowa gave them.   
  
Heero and Wu-Fie tried to test Trowa's method, but it didn't help them and all and they had to lean against the wall for support.  
  
"Hey look! Mr. Perfect Soldier can't walk!" Duo started laughing unstopably while the others pittied him.   
  
Heero lunged for his friend and knocked him down like a proffesional football player. He quickly took off his shoes and switched his own with Duo's. He got up and started to walk easily and freely down the hallway. He also felt comfortable.  
  
"Hnn.......I'm gonna have to ask Relena if I can borrow her shoes..." he looked at the make of the shoes and it read 'Rosy's Boutique'. I'm gonna have to go there more often he confided to himself.  
  
Unfortunately, it wasn't the same as Heero for poor Duo. He tried to stand and fell almost instantly. "D*mn you Yuy! I'm gonna get you back for this!!" he shouted angrily. Duo quickly found a doorknob and heaved himself up.  
  
Wu-fie started laughing at the sight of Maxwell not being able to speak because his concentration was so focused on keeping himself up, that was until he lost concentration and fell himself. "These stupid shoes! I'm gonna burn them after this...." growled Wu-Fie.  
  
"I don't think Relena would appreciate that..." said Quatre calmly, straightning his 'bonnet' once more.  
  
"Why don't you guys just take the shoes off and put them back on when we get there?" stated Trowa simply. Duo and Wu-Fie exchanged glances as Heero shook his head and mumbled something under his breath, Quatre snickered at their stupidity and tightened his 'bonnet' so it wouldn't fall anymore.  
  
They suddenly reached the living room and annonced their arrival. They were hidden behind curtains where the runway stood so no one could see them.  
  
"Look, they fell asleep, I guess we don't have to perform after all and-" Wu-Fie was cut off as heads shot up and everyone started shouting their enthousiasme about their performance.  
"Nevermind...." finished Wu-Fie sadly.  
  
"Good" said Milliardo suddenly appearing from around the other side of the curtain. "Now to get on with your performance....." He put his hands together and smirked"The girls have really been looking forward to this so don't be alarmed if they get a bit 'grabby'" He turned to Quatre and started to laugh "Nice hat"  
  
"Its a bonnet" exlpained Quatre "And what do you mean by 'grabby'?" Quatre pulled his 'bonnet' down once more, he was very self-conscious.  
  
"What I mean is what I say. They might grab, now curtain goes up in one minute, so get ready" Milliardo turned on his heal and left the 'men' to do their final preparations.  
  
"Uh oh" stated Trowa worriedly as he gulped. His face had turned an abnormal shade of white.  
  
"Whats wrong now?" asked Duo, placing the shoes back onto his swollen feet and rubbing the blisters saddly.  
  
"I'm going Commando" replied Trowa quietly.  
  
"What did you say?" asked Wu-Fie absent-mindedly.  
  
"He said he was going Commando....." There was pity evident in Heero's voice as he patted his friends back. "I'd lend you mine, but I don't want to be in your situation....and that would be gross."  
  
"What does he mean by going 'Commando'?" questioned Quatre, peering out a crck in the curtain. He saw the girls waiting patiently and sitting bolt upright in their seats.  
  
"What it means is he isn't wearing any..."Heero cleared his throat "underwear...." He finshed the last quietly, to make sure no one outside the curtain heard.  
  
Everyone turned to face Trowa. Sympathy dawned on all of their faces. Now along with turning ghostly white Trowa was beginning to turn a dark crimson shade of red, which did nothing for his eyes....but anyway.....Trowa looked down at his fairly short puffy dress.  
  
"I don't know what made me think I could pull this dress off anyway..."   
  
Suddenly the screaming became more persistent. "I guess its time to go...." finished Trowa.  
  
Wu-Fie suddenly pulled open the curtains and bright lights hit all their faces as fans started up swirling the wind around them. Trowa struggled to keep his dress down while Wu-Fie and Duo had their own 'shoe' related troubles. They both began to stager down the runway.  
  
All the girls began laughing at the sight that was before them....(A/N: heres the fun part^.~)  
  
This is what each G-Boy was wearing: Wu-Fie had on a sleek little number from Paris, which would have complemented his eyes had not Trowa have used a lighter shade of black. And yes, his lips were a VERY bright red. The clip in his hair that pinned it up, Barney.  
  
Trowa was wearing the exact opposite of Wu-Fie. His dress was far from 'sleek'. In fact, his dress was so puffy it almost came out straight! It was a light pink and his shoes matched perfectly. If only he had remembered to put make-up on the OTHER side of his face....  
  
Duo was dressed in a spandex dress, Lord only knows where he found it. It would have accented his curves, if he had put his 'curves' in the right place! Yes, they did stuff themselves to complete the effect. Duo had decided to try and add hips, the only problem was, they were down to his knees now. His dress was very bright green while his make-up hinted more of a pinkish colour.  
  
Now Quatre, well, we all know whats on his head, but he just had to choose the red laced one.... His baby-coloured blue dress complemented his eyes perfectly while his bright red platforms did the same for his 'bonnet'. His lipstick was bright red while his eyeshadow was a darker blue.  
  
And finally, Heero. Now he was wearing what he calls a low-cut dress, I'd say it were more or less lingerie. The 'bonnet' that Quatre was wearing just happened to complete the ensemble. Heero's 'dress' was barely covering his backside and what it was covered with was lace that snaked all around the sides. True, it did complement his figure, if he had had one! His hair was held back by two Teletubbie clips and his make-up....lets just say it was about a mix of everyone above....Trowa had tried different styles, but his cleaning skills for the job he had done before was something to be argued over.  
  
(A/N: Now if that wasn't fun for you, it was sure fun for me^^)  
  
The girls were still laughing ten minutes later and didn't stop. The guys all looked down at their outfits then back at each other. A questionning look written across all of their faces.  
  
~~~~~~One hour later~~~~~~  
  
It had taken the G-boys longer to take off what they had on than put it on in the first place!  
  
But the good part was they were all back to normal, except Quatre who refused to take off his 'bonnet'.  
  
"Are you guys bored yet?"asked a yawning Hilde. She looked around to see everyone else sleeping soundly, except Wu-Fie who was snoring loudly. (A/N: Hey!, that rhymes^^)  
  
"I guess we'll continue this game tomorrow morning then....." She realized she was talking to no one. The guys will want to get us back bad.... Hilde patted the camera safely hidden away in her sweatshirt. She wouldn't give it up without a fight, or would she give it up for something else, or should I say someone else???........  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Whew....That took me awhile, i hope you liked it and if not, i'm open to any suggestions that could make the next one better. Also, if you have any good ideas for dares or truths and you wouldn't mind letting me borrow them, i'd luv some different ideas, thanx^.~ Oh, and the more reviews i get the faster the next one will come out....i haven't been getting many reviews for any of my stories anymore, but i do have a lot of hits so please review. BBFN-minda^^  
  



	9. The next big dare....

Disclaimer: i don't own anything Gundam Wingish in the slightest  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this out.....but i did and thats gotta count for something right? Anywayz, hope you enjoy this^^  
  
Truth or Dare- Gundam Style #9  
  
"Its not funny anymore Hilde, where's the camera!?" Wu-Fie's shout could be heard from Mars. In addition to the range, it had the capability to awake everyone who heard it. For instance, the G-boys and girls.  
  
"Can't you shut-up for half a second!" This time it was Trowa who shouted. "You've been going on and on all morning. Go outside and practise your fighting skills or something, leave the rest of us alone!" Trowa threw a pillow and hit Wu-Fie squarely in the head.   
  
"No I will not shut up, and do you know why?" Wu-Fie was so drastic it seemed he was about to pop.  
  
"No, but please Wu-Fie, enlighten us"  
  
"Don't encourage him Heero. Who knows how old we'll be before he finishes his explanation" This time it was Duo's voice that cut through the sea of complaints that had flooded the room. He was now sitting up on a cushion and rubbing sleep from his eyes.  
  
"Would you all please SHUT UP!! Some people are trying to sleep here" Relena's voice pierced the air as it always had in important political affairs. She just had that kind of voice.  
  
Everyone turned to stare at her in shock and awe. Duo was the first to speak (as always).  
"Wow Rel, I always knew you had it in you and to think-....OWWW!" The cushion that Duo had been sitting on was suddenely pulled out from under him.  
  
"Have you any idea what time is it?"  
  
"No we haven't Noin, but we're all sure you'll tell us, won't you?"  
  
"As a matter-of-fact, I will Dorothy. It is 6:45 a.m." Her voice was soft but firm and she plastered a cheesy fake smile on her face. "Have you any idea what that means? It means I've only been asleep for 2hours, and you don't want to see me in a bad mood, do you? Cause thats what I'll be in if I don't sleep for more than six of those hours. Now have I made myself clear?"  
  
"Sir yes, sir" replied everyone as they saluted regally. They were now all awake.  
  
"Its ma'am and very good. Now please go to sleep" She nestled back into the blanket that had been resting comfortablyon her lap until then.  
  
As Milliardo was mimicking his fiance, Duo complained once more "But I'm not tired anymore, can't we finish playing truth or dare?"  
  
"Well if you're not tired anymore, find something recreational to do" suggested Cathy as she also began to snuggle in her surrounding blankets to try and get more comfortable.  
  
"Ya, like shutting up" was Quatre's muffled suggestion from under his own covers. The bonnet still intact and neatly placed on his head. It was difficult for Relena to look at Quatre now with out blushing furiously. The clothes used in the fashion show were hers after all.  
  
"Quatre, can you please take that off of your head, you don't need it and you never will. At least I hope not...." The girls all laughed at what Dorothy had to say, the guys only looked on, confused.  
  
"Why not, my head gets cold too!" argued Quatre, he didn't want to loose his 'bonnet' "Besides, Relena doesn't use it. I've never even seen her with it on"  
  
"I hope not, cause if you had, Heero would be very jealous" The girls began laughing once more as Relena's blush deepened.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Heero, hurt and confused. He didn't mind making fun of people, but when he was the joke....well....lets just ask one question: Is there a doctor in the house?  
  
"Well...since we're all up, why don't we finish the game? I want to get you girls back" The evil smirk on Trowa's face was enough to tell the girls to watch out, they might actually need that doctor after all.  
  
"Sounds good to me....." said Wu-Fie menacingly. His look menacingness was enough to bring Sally to a laughing fit that led her to fall backwards and start crying, but other than that, they were all silent.  
  
After about an hour and a half of negociations, like for example no pinching in any of the dares, they were ready to begin.  
  
The guys all huddled in a corner to confer. Once they were done, which was approximately 10 seconds later, they were ready for their turn.  
  
Heero spoke for the group: "Girls, we all dare you to be our slaves for the next two hours"  
  
"What about me?" asked Milliardo, astonished they forgot about him.  
  
"Milliardo, we dare you to stay locked up in a closet with the knowlegde that your house may be falling down around your ears and you can't do a thing about it" Heero's voice was cool and calm, as if he knew exactly what was going to happen next. Which of course he did not.  
  
The girls all nodded their apprehension of the dare and no one complained or gave the slightest hint of fear, except Milliardo of course. He was beginning to hyper-ventalate.  
  
"B-but my h-h-house! I can't let y-you hurt my beautiful house!" he pleaded "PLease give me another dare, anything! Just don't hurt my house...." his complaints became a soft whimper as he was ushered to a closet by Trowa and Quatre.  
  
"Now you girls....." Heero, Duo and Wu-Fie all smirked, showing blinding white teeth as they clapped their hands together in the sense of determination.  
  
"I call Cathy!" said Trowa quickly as he came running into the room. (A/N: They are NOT siblings in my story)  
  
"Fine, but I get Hilde" That was Duo's voice. Hilde instantly knew she was doomed.  
  
"Relena.....Your mine" this was Heero's voice.  
  
"I get Dorothy! Dorothy! Dorothy! Dorothy!" Quatre's excitedness was getting the better of him.  
  
"Then I get you woman" Wu-Fie pointed to Sally who was sitting Indian-style on the floor.  
  
"Oh joy" she muttured under her breath. Wu-Fie glared but let it go.  
  
They all led their victims to different corners of the house and began to explain the situation and what they were expected to do.  
  
"Now, we have two hours to make you do anything we want except for the things arranged in our negociations" explained Heero to Relena " Now we will begin by having you clean wing Zero"  
  
"But I thought you didn't let anyone touch Wing Zero" replied Relena coolly. Wing Zero was big and she did not want to have to scrub all of that.  
  
"Thats why you'll be using this" She turned her head in Heero's direction and noticed a broomstick. On it was taped a small toothbrush.  
  
"You can't be serious......" Her complaint was ignored as Heero stuck the broomhandle under her nose. "It isn't getting any cleaner you know"  
  
Relena sighed and got to work. She prayed this was all she would have to do.  
  
~~~~~Another part of the house~~~~~  
  
Duo had just finished explaining the rules to Hilde when he fished inside his pocket to pull out a pen and some sheets of paper.  
  
"First things first. Before I start you on the hard work, I want you to write a ten page love letter to me. In small type." he handed the sheets and pen over to Hilde. "Oh, and I will be re-reading this and if you don't do it write, you'll have to re-do it. Also, it might just find its way to the bulletin board at school.  
  
Hilde gulped. She had spent the last year denying what everyone thought of Duo and Hilde being a couple. After this, she would probably have to do some popularity damage-control.  
  
~~~~~Another part of the house~~~~~  
  
Quatre had also just finished explaining the rules.  
  
"Alright, before we start, I want to know straight out. Is this really a bonnet?" Dorothy stared at him for a second before she cracked and burst out laughing.  
  
"I can't believe you lived in a house full of sisters and you don't know what its for" She managed to get that out before she began laughing once more.  
  
When Dorothy did quiet down, she explained what it actually was and what it did. "Its called a bra Quatre...it ummmm...well....-" It took her half an hour to get quatre to understand exactly what a 'bra' did. When she was done, Quatre took of the bra immediately and swore he would never look at Relena the same again.  
  
~~~~~Another part of the house~~~~~  
  
After Trowa explained the rules, he got right down to the point.  
  
"Put this on" He handed Cathy a string bikini.  
  
""First of all, no. Second of all, where did you find this?" Cathy stared at the little thing, arms crossed over her chest.  
  
"When we were looking for outfits in Rel's room. Now put it on, or you disobey the truth or dare rules!" He looked at Cathy, eyes wide. He honestly didn't believe she would do that.  
  
"I'm not putting it on" She announced finally.  
  
"Now, you don't want me to have to put it on you, do you?" He came up beside cathy and lightly touched her shoulder. Cathy yelped, grabbed the cloth, and scampered out the room to put it on.  
  
Trowa smirked. This is going to be fun after all....  
  
~~~~~Another part of the house~~~~~  
  
Wu-Fie had also just finished explaining the rules.  
  
"So, whats my first job?" asked Sally while yawning. She didn't think Wu-Fie would make her do much anyways. He never let anyone touch his stuff. But to her surprise, ballet shoes were thrust into her face.  
  
"Clean them" Sally snapped to attention, this should be easy...she thought. She reached for a rag.  
  
"Clean them with this" he stole the rag from her grasp and placed a cuetip in her hand. "Scrub them down until they're spotless"  
  
She looked at the shoes to find it would be harder than originally thought. The shoes were grimy, dirty and....was that mold! Yuck!! Still, knowing that Wu-Fie danced ballet made her snicker.  
  
"I didn't know you danced ballet, when your next performance? I'll come and cheer you on" The smile on her face grew when Wu-Fie couldn't meet her eyes.  
  
"Just get to work"  
  
~~~~~Another part of the house~~~~  
  
Snoring could be heard by the prisoner in the closet.  
  
"Noin! I demand to be let out immediately!! This is my house and I will not have people tearing it down!" Shouted Milliardo angrily.  
  
"From there you will" muttered Noin from under her breath. She turned on her other side and began her deep slumber once more......  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: So how was that? Remember, the more reviews, the sooner the next one comes out. Also, if you have any ideas and wouldn't mind letting me borrow them, please share. Thanx^.~ Until next time- minda^^  
  



	10. More dares for the girls

Disclaimer: i don't own it  
  
A/N: Sorry again...this is taking so long to finish. I'm also sorry for all the spelling mistakes! Yikes! Oh well. Anywayz, I tried to make these good dares...but I'm running out of them so sorry in advance for my non-funniness. Thanx and I hope you enjoy the fic all the same^^  
  
  
Truth or Dare- Gundam Style#10  
  
"Look at it! Its spotless! There isn't another thing on it that needs to be cleaned anymore. I should be getting paid for this...." Relena mumbled the last of her complaints softly. She had just finished cleaning Wing Zero for the third time. But Heero wasn't convinced it was clean enough still.  
  
"No its not. You haven't cleaned the inside yet." Heero had a smug grin on his face.  
  
"What are you so happy about. The cock-pit is really small. It shouldn't take me more than a few seconds to fin-..." Relena broke off her sentence as soon as she opened the cock-pit door. "Dear Lord help me" she prayed as she entered the smelly room.  
  
Heero suddenly tossed something up to her. "You might need this" was all he said before he sat down and began to watch the festivities.  
  
Relena held the gas mask tightly and glared down at the perfect soldier. With a 'huff' she turned on her heal, placed the mask over her face, and began her work.  
  
~~~~Somewhere in the house~~~~  
  
"Done!" Hilde beamed with satisfaction. She handed the ten-page love letter over to Duo for him to read over.  
  
"Not bad....But you mispelt 'care'. It doesn't have a 'k' at the beginning. Re-do it...All of it" Duo smirked and tucked the note into his pocket. "Hilde, you should consider yourself lucky. Lots of girls would amputate a leg to go out with me"  
  
Hilde splattered some ink into his 'precious' face and continued writing."Are you sure about that Duo....Cause I've only heard that they'd have their-" Hilde was stopped by Duo's hand covering her mouth, she smirked.  
  
"I dare you to say it" he hissed.  
  
Hilde's smile only grew. "Ok! They'd have their-" She was stopped once more.  
  
"Fine, I dare you not to say it....And get back to work! I'm loosing precious minutes here" Duo snapped his fingers as a signal to speed up.  
  
"You'll loose something really precious if you don't shut up" she mumbled angrily, but continued writing.  
  
~~~~Somewhere else in the house~~~~   
  
"Ok....for your first dare you have to....Make up a cheer that says why Quatre is so perfect and awesome and cool and so on!" He smirked as Dorothy got up from her seat and took position.  
  
"Why do I have to do this?" she asked before she began.  
  
"Because you said you wanted to be a cheerleader, so why not cheer for something important and special, like me" He gave his most sweet smile as Dorothy sighed and began.  
  
"Quatre is so great! He really takes the cake! He is so rad! He's someone I shoulda had! Give me a 'Q'! Give me a 'U'! Give me an 'A'! Give me a 'T'!" Dorothy continued this in her 'peppy' voice meanwhile doing complex gymnastics and wearing a very cheesy smile.  
  
Quatre also joined into Dorothy's cheer a little too enthusiastically shouting "Go Dorothy! Go Dorothy! Go go go Dorothy!"  
  
"Uhhhhhhh...Quatre? I'm done. You can stop now"Dorothy tried to cover her smirk but failed.  
  
"Right...Uhhhhh....My next dare is that you forget everything you just heard and saw, got it?" Quatre flushed momentarally, but that quickly vanished when he saw Dorothy nod. "Good"  
  
"You know Quatre...If you really wanted to, I'm sure you'd be excepted to the cheerlaeding yeam without a doubt. Uh Huh! Go Quatre! Ya ya!" She finished with little cheer.  
  
"Shut up Dorothy" Quatre turned and signaled for Dorothy to follow him out of the room...  
  
~~~~Somewhere else outside~~~~  
  
"A little to the left....No no wait...A bit more to the right.......Mmmmmmm, thats good..." Trowa was directing the grapes into his mouth as Cathy placed them in. She felt like a construction worker moving some part of a building.  
  
"Hand" Said Trowa suddenly. Cathy opened her hand in front of him and sighed. Trowa spat the seed into her hand and quickly rested his head back down onto his pillow. "You wouldn't want grape vines growing in my little tummy now would you?"  
  
"I will never play truth or dare with you ever again" Said Cathy sternly before placing another grape into his mouth. She was wearing an arabian style bikini made of silk and gold. Where did Relena get this thing anyway? She asked herself It was probably a Christmas present from Heero She giggled at the thought, but was just as quickly silenced.  
  
"Cathy, now what do we say about talking or laughing? You can't do it." Cathy nodded stubbornly at her 'master/captor' and continued serving the grapes.  
  
"When can I do a real dare? This is totally boring" she complained.  
  
"No one said you had to enjoy it" He replied easily as he turned on his back. "I'm ready for my massage now" Cathy smiled smugly and stepped onto Trowa's back. She used her feet to kick him, hard.  
  
"OWW! Watch it Cathy! This is my dare!"  
  
"No one said I had to be good at this stuff..." She answered as her heal hit Trowa's shoulder bone. She could have sworn the scream could have been heard for miles....  
  
~~~~Somewhere else~~~~  
  
"You jerk!" Shouted Sally loudly, frustration evident in her voice.  
  
"What? Isn't that all woman are good for?" asked Wu-Fie, chasing his 'servant' down the hall.  
  
"For your information we can do more than knit sweaters and clean the house! You saw the wars first hand. Did you not see any woman fighting for Trieze or White Fang or Oz? Yes there are some women who can only knit and clean, but there are also some men who can only watch Sportscenter all day!"  
  
by now Wu-Fie was very frustrated. "I dare you to come back here this instant!" he shouted. Sally could do othiing but obey.  
  
"Fine" she replied coolly. "But I don't have to act like I want to" She returned to him with a look of depression on her somber face.  
  
"Like I care. Now, on with the dare. Because you say women are so much better, I dare you to a duel." He grinned as he handed her her weapon. "Lets begin"  
  
Sally circled him for a moment before going in for the kill and knocking him out at the first try.  
  
"INJUSTICE!" he screeched.  
  
"Like how? I'm just better than you are." Explained Sally as a matter-of-factly.  
  
"I bet you couldn't beat me in my best field" stated Wu-Fie.  
  
"And what might that be?" asked Sally, plainly bored.  
  
Wu-Fie demonstrated a pirroutte (I have no idea how you spell that) and replied easily "Classical dance"  
  
Wu-Fie was right. Sally put the ballet slippers on and fell over instantly. She finally subsided saying Wu-Fie was right, he was better. Only Wu-Fie didn't stop. He was too busy showing off and when Sally tried to sneak away, he caught her and made her sit through the entire performance. Wu-Fie also went all-out and dressed into a tu-tu and tights.  
  
Talk about torture.  
  
~~~~In the closet~~~~  
  
"Noin? Please..." whimpered Milliardo "Help me, please...Anyone? Pagan? Relena?"  
  
The only answer he recieved was the sound of snoring.  
  
"Someone is going to pay for this...." he thought evily as he began to cackle, you know, like a witch.  
  
TBC (maybe)  
  
A/N: I might end the series at this one unless I get 7 or more reviews. I know its cruel to leave you on this little cliffhanger thingy, but I got a bad review for the last chapter and it really depressed me. I'll live though, and I hope this chapter was better than the last. Until next time- minda^^  
  



	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: i do not own it  
  
A/N: Wow......i didn't think it would take this long to get chapter 11 out....I am sooooooo sorry.  
Anywayz, so i've kept u waiting long enough, here is chapter 11!  
  
Truth or Dare- Gundam Style#11  
  
"Done done done" said Relena from inside the now clean and lemon fresh Wing Zero cock-pit. "And my time is almost up too, I just have 5 more minutes"  
  
"Well, it was worth it" he replied plainly. "But what I can't wait for is the look on Zech's face" Heero grinned smugly and leanned casually on his Gundam.  
  
"Why don't we head down there now, I wanna see how Hilde and the others fared out" Relena jumped off of the Gundam and made her way to the door. "You know Heero, I would have thought you would have been tougher on me than you were."  
  
"Well, I only had two hours......" He said as he placed a hand on Relena's butt.  
  
Relena turned to try and slapped him but he dodged it easily, obviously having a good time.  
"You will pay you....you pervert!" She shouted angrily.  
  
"We'll see" he answered smoothly. Relena caught up with him with a huff, mumbling something to herself as she steered herself down the endless corridors.  
  
~~~~~~Somewhere else~~~~~~  
  
"I'm done, and you only have 5 minutes to spare, ha ha" Hilde smiled teasingly.  
  
"5 minutes is all the time I need" He quickly covered Hilde's mouth with his own and kissed her thoroughly.  
  
Once he removed his mouth, Hilde was giddy with pleasure. "Maybe I was wrong about you"  
  
"Either way, I have realized that I am too good for you" Out of the corner of his eye, Duo saw the insulted look on Hilde's face. "But, for you, i'm willing to give it a try, what do you say?"  
  
Hilde raised a hand to slap Duo. "You know you want me" he whispered huskily.  
  
"Lets just go, your times up Romeo" Hilde got up and walked quickly out of the room. Duo on the other hand, took his time. He picked up the love letter left lying on the table and winked to the surveillance camera overhead. "Life is good" he said before leaving the room to follow Hilde back to where Zechs and Noin were.  
  
He would return later to pick up the tape from the camera.  
  
~~~~~~Somewhere else~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe you just raided Relena's fridge. I can't believe someone could possibly be that hungry!" Quatre burped and turned down another corridor. "Aren't you worried about your appearance at all?"  
  
"Don't worry, the walk along these halls will take every pound off of me" he answered easily. Dorothy only sighed.  
  
"Hey, you only have 5 minutes left. You didn't even really make me do anything thing. This was a piece of cake." Dorothy through her head back and pretended to sleep while walking.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure. You know, its a good thing I'm rich, or I would never have been able to afford this" He held up the tiny object in his hand: a mini-microphone.  
  
"You didn't, you couldn't, you wouldn't!" screached Dorothy in horror. She wanted to be a cheerleader, but had a different reputation at school. No one except her closest friends knew that side of her.  
  
"Wouldn't I?" He said smoothly. Dorothy jumped to tackle him but he quickly moved out of the way. "Go Quatre, go Quatre!" he cheered himself on as he raced down the hallway, Dorothy hot on his trail.  
  
~~~~~~Somewhere else~~~~~~  
  
"Well, that was fun! I even got the doctor's phone number. He was so cute" Cathy was holding a piece of paper up against her heart as Trowa craddled his arm.  
  
"I'm glad you had a good time" he said angrily. They were in the car on their way home, hey, they were home.  
  
"We're here" cried Cathy in a sing-song voice.  
  
"Oh, joy" replied Trowa coldly.  
  
"Brrrrrr...Is it me or is it cold out here? Lighten up Trowa, think of happy things....like, flowers and butterflies and, and-"  
  
"Your funeral" continued Trowa stubbornly. Cathy sent him a maniacal glare.  
  
"You'll get yours Trowa, one day, you'll be booted off of your high horse" Said Cathy, loosing her good mood fast.  
  
"If you'd stop jerking off, I wouldn't get booted off of you that easily, now would I?" That was it. Trowa's mood had brightened but Cathy's pace had only quickened.  
  
"I'm glad you feel better" She said testily.  
  
"Me too" Said Trowa, now in an excellent mood.  
  
~~~~~~Somewhere else~~~~~  
  
"Wu-fie finally ended with a curtsie as the music softened then ended.  
  
"So thats why you didn't go out with Emily Branson when she asked you to the dance" Said Sally.  
  
"Why didn't I?" he asked her with a skeptical look.  
  
"Because you were crooning over her ex-boyfriend!" Shouted Sally. Wu-Fie turned on her instantly and had her pinned to the floor. Sally moved her head slowly to the right and cuaght a glance at the clock.  
  
"Oh look" She stated. "Your times up, guess you gotta let me go so we can go find the others."  
  
"No, what that means is that if I kill you, I'll have nothing to loose." Sally gulped.  
  
Just then Relena and Heero ran by the door. "Are you two making out?" asked Relena disbelievingly.   
  
"Why do you wanna know?" asked Wu-fie, a bit embarrassed.  
  
"No reason, I only thought you were gay. My bad." Heero nodded to Relena's comment.  
  
"Its Ok Rel, I thought the same thing" She smiled in Wu-fie's direction and fluttered her eyes, "Guess I was wrong"  
  
Relena and Heero both shrugged and continued walking down the hall. "You owe me one" said Sally as she slid out from under Wu-Fie.  
  
"Hmmph" was her only reply.  
  
~~~~~~10 minutes later~~~~~~  
  
"Are we all here?" asked Hilde after arriving next to the closet.  
  
"Ya, now lets open this thing up and see what my brothers been up to" relena grabbed the handle and opened the door.......  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: I WILL continue this, the next one might be the last so look out for it and again I apologize for getting this out so late! Yikes, i couldn't believe how late it really was! Anywayz, till next time- minda^^ 


	12. The End

Disclaimer: i do not own it  
  
A/N: Ok, i'm ready for all the hits and slaps i deserve to get for getting this out so late. Bad minda, bad girl. I actually thought that this chapter would be out sooner then the last, guess i was wrong. i hope that between hits and slaps you'll find the time to read and review though^.~  
  
Truth or Dare- Gundam style#12  
  
Relena began opening the door but Heero jumped in front of her before she could turn the handle all the way.  
  
"Don't do it Relena. Can you imagine whats waiting for us on the other side of that thing? Its terrible monster! Could you live knowing that you were the one to open the door to my death bed? I mean, can't you just smell 'funeral'??" Heero had a horrified look plastered on his face as he shivered invonlontarily at his own words.  
  
"Oh be serious, he wouldn't kill you. If he did, then he'd be in prison before he got a chance to kill the others. Don't be silly Heero" Relena pushed him aside and turned the doorknob all the way.  
  
"You have no idea what you've just done" stated Heero, gulping in fear.  
  
"You know, this is how all those horror movies start. Hilde, get my video camera. I can just hear them calling me up to recieve my academy award right now" Duo had a starry-eyed look in his eyes as Hilde rolled her own.  
  
Wu-Fie moved in front of them all. He was still in his pink tu-tu and ballet slippers.  
"You wimps, Zechs wouldn't dare try to kill any of us because its a five on one deal. We'd kick his ass." Wu-fie pulled the door open all the way.  
  
"Oh Zechsy-poo, where are you?" sang Duo sweetly.  
  
"Maybe he found a crack in the wall and crawled out, thats what any normal rat would do" commented Dorothy thoughtfully. the others exchanged glances and Wu-Fie peeked into the room.  
  
"I can't find any noticible cracks" he said. "But then again its so dark I can't see anything." Wu-Fie stuck his hand out in front of him and felt around for the light switch. "Got it" he said triumphantly as he turned the lights on.  
  
Both Cathy and Relena let out little screeches before they had a chance to cover their mouths and muffle the sound.  
  
Milliardo was lying on the floor in tap-shoes and a ballet tu-tu. An empty bottle of sleeping pills stood a few feet away from his hand.  
  
"Is he....*gulp*....dead?" asked Relena worriedly, peeking into the room.  
  
"Better him than me" stated Heero as he walked away care-free. Hilde hit him as he walked.  
  
"Don't worry Relena, actors and actresses do this all the time and they don't usually die" Reasurred Dorothy calmly.   
  
"However, when he starts dressing like Wu-Fie, we know we should start to worry" added Sally matter-of-factly. Wu-Fie shot her a death glare.   
  
"Mommy....Trieze won't let me fly the big ship....*whimper*" Everyone turned to stare at the grown man lying unconciously on the floor of a closet. He let out a couple more whimpers before returning to his uncomfortable sleep.  
  
"Should I run into the kitchen and get baby Zechs a bottle?" asked Duo sarcastically. Relena sent him an all-famous death glare which sent a shiver up his spine. she's been hagning around Heero too long he thought mentally.  
  
Relena bent over Milliardo and softly whispered" Its Ok hunny, Trieze is gone.....You can wake up now...." Everyone looked from Relena to Milliardo and back again.  
  
"Rel.....is there something you wanna tell us that we don't know about....exactly how old are you again?" Asked Cathy seriously.  
  
"You guys are sick" She replied, standing up. "He'll be awake and another hour or so"  
  
"Does that happen often?" asked Duo, taking out a camera, a pen and a pad of paper. He suddenely started taking pictures and writing notes.  
  
"I think I'm gonna cancel all the newspapers to this house for awhile..." said Relena thoughtfully.  
  
"Oh sure, everyone always has to ruin my fun" whimpered Duo sorrowfully. Hilde patted his shoulder subconciously and Duo perked up right away, looking at her through the corner of his eyes.  
  
Suddenely the door slammed shut in their faces. "Alright, nothing to see here...move along now" Noin received a couple of disapointed grumbles but led them all out the door. "Oh, and if I were you, I might think it wise to lock my door tonight. You can really never be certain when Zechs will wake up"  
  
"Gee, thanks" grumbled Quatre as he left the room.  
  
"Now what are we supposed to do? I'm bored...*yawn*...and tired" sighed Trowa sleepily. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"Maybe we should head home. Talk to you later Rel. Bye" cathy waved as she walked out the door, yawning periodically.  
  
"Ya, bye Relly. See ya" Duo motionned for Hilde to follow as he held the door open for Quatre, Dorothy, Sally and Wu-Fie. Hilde nodded quickly to Duo and had just enough time to wink at Relena when Duo put his arm around her before the door closed.  
  
"You know I would stay Rel, but I gotta go catch a plane to Bora Bora. Call me when Zechs gets old and looses is memory" He gave Relena a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving the house.  
  
Relena watched them all go and sighed. Time to clean up... she thought sadly. I hope we can do this again sometime....  
  
~~~~Outside~~~~  
  
All the couples had left except for Duo and Hilde and Dorothy and Quatre, who were preparing to leave.  
  
"I'll see you guys next week, right?" asked Hilde before getting into the car.  
  
"Yep, you can count on it" answered Dorothy before hopping into Quatre's limo.  
  
"I'll see ya Quatre. Oh, and uh....just between us..." Duo slipped something into Quatre's pocket and hopped into his own car. Quatre waved to the other couple as they pulled out of the parking lot and hopped into his own limo, brimming with curiosity.  
  
~~~~Later that night at Quatre's house~~~~  
  
Dorothy had left 10 minutes before and Quatre had the house to himself. he felt in his pocket for the object Duo had given to him that day. He took it out and read the tag: Wonder-bra.  
  
Quatre smiled.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Ok, that was really a lot late. anywayz, if there is anyone still reading this, I want to thank you for sticking with it :) Hope to talk to you soon- minda^^ 


End file.
